


Never again

by Jc27



Series: Short LU stuff [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, Wild has some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Wild has some thoughts





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just randomly cane to me and I wanted to write something for it. This is really short.

Sometimes they reminded him of the champions.

They were always around each other, Trying to defeat a common enemy. Everyone had their own stories, yet they all led them up the same place. 

Sometimes the similarities hurt him more than anything. Sometimes it pained him more than his own death.

Warriors as he shows off a skill that he had mastered and Legend’s words and tone that make them seem just like a certain Rito.

Hyrule’s exciting nature and eagerness to be with everyone and Twilight’s strength and brotherly actions that resemble an old Goron friend.

Sky and Time’s parental nature. When they watch over and joke around with the others. Much like a Gerudo that once treated Zelda like a daughter.

Then there were Wind and Four. The former with his love of the ocean, not to mention how much he obviously adores his younger sibling. And Four with his calm and shy demeanor that seem to be hiding a massive storm of emotions and words. Very similar to a beloved Zora princess.

It hurt. Seeing them all through other friends. The friends that he had failed.

The champions had thanked him for setting them free. But then again, they wouldn’t had been imprisoned if he had done his job. 

He hears their whispers every once in awhile, usually when he has thoughts like this. The whispers speak with only kind words, saying how it is ok, that they are alright..

He often thinks he’s imagining them.

He wonders if he will fail these new friends like how he failed the champions. Would he have to watch them breathe their last? Would he see malice attack them until they can’t fight back anymore? Would they die and leave him all alone?

Would it be his fault?

The hero of the Wild sees so much in these new friends. Many things remind him of the ones that he lost. And as he watches them all around the fire laughing and having fun, he knows,  _ “ _ I will never fail them.” 

_ Never again. _


End file.
